They were never free
by Just Reading Through
Summary: As everyone lived, they were a prisoner to something. For the people who survived the war, they were prisoners to their ghosts and their nightmares. They were never free, and they would never be free. Eventual RivaMika. Manga spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Koyjin.

* * *

"You are free." Levi's jolted awake, gasping for air as he attempted to erase the sight of the thunder spear exploding in his mind. Levi scoffed, sat up in his bed, and placed his hand over his eyepatch, wincing slightly. The pain always seemed more acute each time he dreamt of what explosion took away his eye.

It had been a little over a year since Eren spoke those words. It meant a little over a year since he died. A little over a year since Paradis was officially introduced peacefully to the world. In that time, the Eldians in the walls dispersed throughout the island, although most chose to stay in the same place, already too accustomed to living and seeing a specific group of people. While the three specific branches of the military were disbanded, many chose to stay in the general army after it became clear that the current generation was too far behind the rest of the world for them to assimilate easily into the world. Those who did choose to continue fighting were given the task of teaching the next generations the art of war and some half-assed compensations for their sacrifices.

Limping over to the bathroom, Levi noted grimly that he hadn't broken his habit of sleeping in the Survey Corps uniform and a knife. Truthfully, it was a miracle Levi even woke up in a bed. His gear was also an arms length away. Eyes accentuated with heavy bags stared back at him in the mirror. Life was supposed to get better. The war, which killed so many people, was over. Yet, for some reason, every day felt shittier than the previous.

Levi sighed as he noticed the sky outside was still dark. The clock resting on his dresser affirmed that it was before dawn, glowing 3:52 in bright red numbers. He concluded that it pointless to attempt to get more sleep, solidifying his resolve to brew himself some black tea before all the other brats polluted the air with their noise. Levi scowled as he landed heavily on his left leg, causing a sharp pain to shoot up. How was life supposed to get better with all these reminders of what he had to endure?

* * *

Just as Levi took his first sip, the floor creaked, indicating that someone else was entering. He looked up to see Mikasa. She nodded as an acknowledgement of his presence, pouring herself a cup of tea. 4:07 in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep either from excitement of breaking the new cadets?" Levi asked as she blew over her cup. Later today, a new set of trainees would attempt their crack at the military.

"No sir." They once again fell into silence only to be broken by the sound of Jean coming down and Levi filling up his second cup. 4:28.

"Morning, Captain, Mikasa." Levi grunted in response while Mikasa poured him a cup of tea. Jean accepted the drink and reached for the stack of bread resting on the countertop. Levi quietly assessed the two in front of him, noticing that their stances indicated they were tired, slouched over and sagging shoulders, almost as though they carried the world on their shoulders. _Not far from the truth._ Levi noted. Despite their sacrifices, the world expected more from them. Mikasa was either busy training new cadets or helping Hizuru regain their former glory. Jean was tasked with helping Historia and Hange introduce the world's technology to Eldia while still juggling the training of the trainees. No one could catch the much needed break after everything they had been through.

"The whole crew's here." The three in the kitchen turned to the door to find Connie, cheeks still red from being outside. Connie was mainly tasked with training the cadets with Levi, although he found it his duty to pay respects to those they lost every day, visiting the memorial that had all the names of the fallen written on it. Connie grabbed a piece of bread.

"What's left of the crew." Jean dryly corrected. Mikasa paused slightly before bringing her cup up. Levi closed his eyes. Just a couple months ago, they added Armin and, controversially, Annie's name to the stone. The only members of the 104th Southern Division who reappeared included the three in the room, Historia, and Floch, who they hadn't found the need to connect with. The few lucky ones were carrying out normal lives and the rest were dead.

"It's emptier. Quieter." Mikasa acknowledged. She had understandably become more mute after she lost both Eren and Armin in a span of months. Truthfully, none of them expected to survive the war, but here they were. They were all so young yet they were unable to heal do anything except continue on scrapping for a will to live for those who couldn't.


End file.
